WARRIOR CATS the last hope just got help
by Lady Frost the warrior
Summary: I'M BACK! This is the sequel to WARRIOR CATS:human turned cat. the wait is over! Its the final showdown and the big secret comes out!,but I will still be protect my clan and bring the pain with my special power, Dark forest, Bring it on!
1. I steal an important book

**What up my fans! Chillygaze here and don't worry! The waits over and I have returned! Now sit back read this and wright reviews! Or else... **

**I steal a important book **

Have you ever swam with four paws? If you haven't, keep it that way. OK the first time I tried to swim in the lake with Cinderheart I almost drowned. The second time, two leg kits, or how you, normal people would say it, human kids tried to grab me and I had to swim for my life.

If you haven't figured it out by now that I am not normal, your stupid and need to read my first story, _WARRIOR CATS human turned cat_. If you haven't already then you will be so confused that you won't be able to read the rest of this correctly.

Just to recap, I was human, I got turned into a cat (duh) and are now an apprentice of Thunderclan and have the power to make my fur solid ans very spiky. I thought I was one of the four to save the clans but Starclan was wrong, (again) and now have to help the three figure out who the fourth cat is. Now that you are up to date, let the story continue!

I was sitting on the lake shore on Thunderclan territory when I saw a kid reading a book on the border of us and Shadowclan. When I looked closer I nearly yowled out loud, The book was Warrior cats the last hope! I looked around and saw him wave to his family out on a boat. I had been turned into a cat before the last book came out so I have been very antsy not knowing how it would end. And because I was also desperate to get my hands. Sorry, paws on some thing to read I took this as a sign saying, _hey nows your chance! _ A plan started to take form in my mind, I would cry and sound like a cat in distress, drawing the kid away from the book then, but before I could finish that thought the kid closed the book, put it down and ran and jumped into the lake.

_Wow, _I thought, _Thats convenient, but I so wanted to see if my plan would work!_

Before the kid came back I ran over, bent down and gripped the books hard cover and slowly pulled it over to a tree farther into the forest and hid with it in a hold in a tree. I gently flipped the pages over to chapter one, I normally skip prologues. And started to read.

After I was done going all the way to chapter 12, hind the book in the stump and made my way back to camp. I went back to the hollow and saw Lionblaze and Cinderheart picking out cats to go on a hunting patrol. I started to walk toward them when Lionblaze saw me and called out,

" Hay Chillypaw! Want to join us?"

"OK!" We walked with Thornclaw and Blossomfall, she was avoiding my because we both go to the dark forest together. Suddenly she called out in pain and I saw that she had her arm in a bramble thicket. Thornclaw bent down to help her and I heard him whisper,

" Tugging will only make last night's battle wound worse." This came as a surprise,

_When did he join?_ I thought. I didn't say anything and continued to walk with the rest of him. Soon Lionblaze came over to me and asked me in a whisper,

"Did you know that they are in the dark forest?" he was shaking and I knew this must have come to a shock to him.

" I knew about Blossomfall but not Thornclaw." I answered. Lionblaze just nodded his head and we continued in silence. Soon we had returned to the camp with some pray. A little later I saw Hollyleaf and Lionblaze leave the camp. And I wondered what they were going. Shortly Jayfeather called me and Dovewing over and said we have to talk about the prophecy he got from the tribe.

"Why?" Said Dovewing in a hushed voice. "We know Chillypaw is the fourth cat!" I forced a smile, I had yet to tell them I was not the fourth cat and the real one was still out there. But Jayfeather said it was important and asked if we knew where he was. I don't know why he asked when Dovewing found him almost instantly. We made our way over to the great oak were we found him talking with Hollyleaf.

" we need to talk" Jayfeather snapped.

"With me?" asked Hollyleaf.

" Without you" He said " this is something only we can talk about."

"I'll go hunt then." she said in a hurt voice.

_Ouch,is that how they will treat me when they find out I'm not the one? _I thought sadly when I told them were they going to treat me like an outcast? I didn't want to tell them. I had powers right? So what if I wasn't part of the four? I bet I could protect the clan just as good as them! But.. then dark forest might find them and get them to join the dark side.

I signed. I knew what I had to do.

" Hey, guys," I said interrupting Jayfeather. " The night we attacked Windclan I the tunnels Rock told me Starclan was wrong and that I was not the fourth cat... some one else is."

" a rock told you?" Asked Dovewing

" No! Never mind how I know, I just need you to focus on finding the real one." I slowly got up and started to walk away.

"Were do you think your going?" Asked a voice behind me. I turned and saw the three of them looking at me expectantly.

" Going back to camp, You guys don't need me anymore." Dovewing snorted.

"Do you really think we're gonna let you walk away? So what if your not one of the four? You still have powers! And we need a lot of help finding the one."

I smiled and walked back over.

" So," asked Jayfeather, " Any ideas?"


	2. Guesses for the fourth cat

**I NEED REVIEWS! **

Guesses for the fourth cat

I awoke with the sun on my furry face. I blinked and then yawned, last night I had tried to read the last hope by moonlight but it hurt my eyes and I didn't get thought much. I got up and stretched, today Ivypool and Dovewing would be teaching me, Molepaw, and Cherrypaw. I walked over to were the twins were sleeping and started to prod them all over.

"Yo, come on wake up! We're gonna train with Ivypool and Dovewing today." I said

"How do you know?" Asked Molepaw, "Brambleclaw hasn't told us what we're going to do today." I walked to the entrance of the den and said before I left.

"Because I can see the future."

Cherrypaw and Molepaw soon followed and I started to sing quietly Take it off by Ke$ha. Before I got to Brambleclaw and asked,

"What are we doing today?"

"You,Molepaw, and Cherrypaw are going to train with Dovewing and Ivypool."

"Cool." I turned around and saw the twins look at me in shock. I just smiled and followed Dovewing and Ivypool out of camp.

_You know, _I mused, _Many cats here are either twins or triplets. _We had arrived in the training hollow.

"Battle crouch!" Ordered Ivypool

I immediately dropped on my belly.

"Keep you tail still." Ivypool pressing Molepaw's tail. Turning to Cherrypaw she said,

"Shoulders down and tuck your hind paws in." the funny thing was I had been mouthing what she was saying in tune with her.

" Now practice your leap and see who can jump the farthest." We did this for a bit but I soon got bored. I looked over and saw Ivypool and Dovewing talking.

_Dovewing is telling Ivypool she thinks she's the fourth cat but she's not. _I thought. A sudden idea formed in my mine and I smiled wickedly. Watching to make sure no one was watching I slipped away and climbed the nearest tee, walked across one of the low branches and waited quietly. Soon Cherrypaw want over to Ivypool to complain.

"Molepaw is taking up the enter clearing!"

"Molepaw! Keep to the edge and let Cherrypaw use the middle of the clearing." She did a double take and said,

"Were is Chillypaw?" they all looked around for me but nobody looked up.

"Chillypaw were are you?" called Ivypool directly bellow me. This was my chance. I dropped for the tree screaming,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ivypool whipped her head up and screamed just as loud as me but did not have enough time to get away and I landed right on top of her and rolled off.

"What was that for!" She shrieked at me.

"Well you told us to practice jumping." I said smiling.

"I didn't mean on me!" she snapped. Dovewing walked over and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"I think its time to go back to camp." she said.

We all agreed.


	3. i just remembered

**Please review! **

**I just remembered **

After the incident with me falling on Ivypool we went back to camp and rested.

_OK lets see_, I thought, _after this Ivypool ,Blossomfall, Brichfall, and Mousewhisker will go down to the Windclan border where Ivypool will tip off Foxleap about it and they will almost get busted._

No sooner had I finished that thought did I see Brichfall whisper into Ivypool's ear did they get up and walk out of the camp with the other two. I heard Jayfeather and Briarlight training in the medicine cat den. I better get going. I got up and walked out of camp making sure I wasn't being followed and bounded across the forest floor quickly and made my way to the my secrete hiding place for the Last hope. I was on chapter 19 were Brightheart has kits.

I start to play back all that has happened science I came into the clans. But then a bitter thought came into my mine, one that I have been trying not to think about, What will happen after the final battle? Will I stay and be a warrior for the rest of my life? Have kits? Or will I go back to being a human? Speaking about humans, what will my parents think? Missing and then suddenly showing up out of nowhere.

I sighed.

_No point in worrying _I thought, I sat down and began to read.

A while after I started to read I hear two cats talking and immediately slammed the book shut and put it back in its hiding place. Just as Jayfeather and a cat I had never seen before. Thats when I remembered that Jayfeather was attacked by dark forest warriors on his way back to the hollow.

"Jayfeather!" He looked up at me. "What happen! We need to get you to camp!" I know what your thinking, you already know that Chillygaze, why ask what happen? Well I'll tell you, how weird would it be if I took no notice and just said the camps that way try not to get blood everywhere?

We hurried back to camp were Firestar told off Jayfeather for going into Windclan territory. I followed him into his den when I remembered something else.

"Hey Jayfeather, I just remembered, its Brightheart she-" but then Brightheart came into the den.

" Jayfeather! I'm having kits!" I slapped my face with my paw.

"What were you thinking! Leaf-bare's on the way and we might starve without having extra mouths to feed!"

"B-but-"

I left as Jayfeather yelled at her, I saw Lionblaze across the clearing and padded over to him.

"Lionblaze!"

"Yes Chillypaw?"

"I just remembered, you know Heathertail right?" Pain flashed in his eyes but it was soon gone.

"yes."

"Well." I said bending in closer so no one over heard me, "I can tell you with no doubt in my mine that she will become leader of Windclan, she will live though the final battle."

Lionblaze looked like he was struggling with this but said,

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." I watched him walk over to Cinderheart and then they walked off together into the forest.

_Love sucks _was all I could think. I knew they were going to talk later about their 'destinies' then Lionblaze was going to get burned... again. Theeeen he's gonna get in a fight with Shadowclan. The rest of the day I hunted by myself, I work better alone but I knew in order to beat the Darkforest I had to work with other cats. When it started to get dark I got all the prey I killed and made my way back to the camp, (I had 4 mice, 2 squirrels, and a bird, I was a very good hunter.)

As I settled into my nest I couldn't help but thinking of a little song I made up,

_Over the river and through the woods to the dark forest I go, _

_I may die or come out alive but that is how it will go, _

_But when the day comes when the battle is won, for witch side, _

_I have no clue. I have to survive, come out alive, to fight for my clan mates too._

Original song by me!


	4. Falling from trees suck

**I am so sorry! its been so long and I feel bad! I know the last chapter sucked so now I'm gonna make up for it! AND review! Its what keeps me going!**

**Falling form tree's suck**

"No, not like that!" Bumblestripe yowled. Dovewing spun around to face him, gripping hard on the branch to stop herself from falling out of the tree. "You told me to climb, I'm climbing!"She snapped.

"Yeah! Back off for like two seconds will you!" I hollered god he could be very annoy, I don't get what Dovewing sees in him.

"Not the trunk." Bumblestripe padded along the thick oak branch toward us, completely ignoring us. "In a battle, if every cat climbed the trunk it'd be chaos." He focused on the branch two tail-lengths about the his head. Crouching, he sprang and gripped it with his forepaws, then he pulled himself up. "Your turn." He said to us.

Dovewing scowled, I growled "Show off."

_all right,_ I thought in anger, _you want me to jump from branch like I'm a squirrel? Fine. _

I focused all of my thoughts on the tree limb three tail length above me. I pulled off the branch with all the strength and managed to come level with the branch, stretched out my paws and scrambled on to it. I looked about me and spotting another limb not to far from were I was. I soon was on that branch too. I continued to jump higher and higher, ignoring the calls from Bumblestripe to stop.(Cuz thats who I am.)

Then I was so high up I couldn't see Dovewing or Bumblestripe. But still higher I climbed, I wanted to show them I could go were few had gone before. Then I heard someone, I think Dovewing, call out,

"Were are you going?"

"To the top!" I yelled back. Thats when I reached it. I looked around but some trees went higher then mine, blocking my view. That wasn't good enough, I wanted to see it all. _But from witch tree can I... oh._ My gaze had settled on Ancient oak, the tallest tree in our forest. _Lets see if I can do this._ I took a running leap and barley managed to cling to an outer most branch of the next tree. And thats how it went for the rest of the way, just making it but still having my sights set.

With one final leap I had made it to the old tree. My legs burned from so much jumping, but I had come to far to give up now. Forcing myself to forget the pain I jumped higher and higher still. Then I broke through the top.

"_Wow,"_ I breathed, It was the most beautiful sight I would ever see for the rest of my life. The sun was setting making the lake look blood red. I could see all of it, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and even Riverclan. _Best view ever no questions asked. _I thought but then I heard a voice barely above the wind I heard a voice saying,

"Chillypaw! You need to come down now!" I hissed in anger, why should I give up the best view just to be told off for doing what no one had ever done here? But then I remembered why I had this view, because Thunderclan had taken me in. I sighed and yelled at the top of my lungs "Coming!" hoping they would hear. I made my way down slowly, exhaustion burning my limbs. It was when I was half way down that I slipped. My paw had failed to grip the branch properly. Faster then my brain could proses I was falling down the biggest tree in the forest.

When I hit a limb my shoulder exploded in pain, but before I could cry out in pain my back leg hit another branch. Thats how it went the whole way down, one branch after the other, hitting them so pain overwhelmed my systems. After what seemed like forever I hit the forest floor with a sicking _thud. _My head was so filled with pain I did not register that I had stop falling. My vision swam with angry red and black spots.

Then I heard a voice calling out my name, at lest I think it did, I couldn't tell. The world started to blend together, I wanted to tell the voice, if there had been one, that it was okay. The pain is going away, I'm gonna be alright. And it was true, the pain that was so constant before, was now fading as if by magic. _Its okay_ I thought again. _Just let me sleep_. Then I slipped though the world that had caused me so much pain and went into the beyond.

The world seem to howl at its loss.

I awoke in a clearing, the sun shined, the wind seem to call my name. I got up and stretched. I felt better then I had I moons, all of my pain was gone. Thats when I remembered what happened, the tree, the fall, the pain, all of it. There was no way I could have recovered so fast, so then, No. It couldn't be true. But me feeling no pain only confirmed it, one though filled my head,

_I was in Starclan. _


	5. Faith, Trust, and a whole lot of Pain

**Thanks for Reviewing! Luv you alllllll!**

**Faith, Trust, and a whole lot of Pain **

NO! This couldn't happen! I had so much to do, I had to help save the clan! Not die from falling out of a tree! I started to back away hoping that if I backed up far enough then I could escape. But after about five steps I ran into something solid, that something was Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang! Oh Thank God! You have to tell me, am I really dead?" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"No but almost. That fall gave you a Broken leg, a sprained paw, and possible a concussion. It is so serious that if we did not step in you would have surly died."

"Not that I'm unhappy to me alive, why save me?" I asked.

"Because you have a important destiny to complete!" Yellowfang hissed. She then sighed. "I have to sent you back now, we healed you of all deadly injuries while you were unconscious. But be warned, their will be much pain, so much that you might wish you stayed here. Its your choice." But I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me to go back. And from what she described I was going to be in a lot of pain if I went back.

I sighed, I had faith and trust in Starclan, and coming back from injuries like that was going to make people talk about me for along time.

"Alright fine. But I'm telling people that I got healed by Starclan, kind of like what happened to Jayfeather when he was a kit. And fell of the big wall ." Yellowfang bent down and we touched nosies.

The world seem to roar its happiness.

The pain. It was the first thought that entered my brain as I returned to the world of feeling. I Screamed in agony. Instantly there was someone at my side. Briarlight.

"Its OK Chillypaw, its OK. Jayfeather! Shes awake!" Paws thudded over. "We were so afraid that you wouldn't wake up!" panic was laced in her voice.

"I'm Alright." I mumbled.

"No your not! I'm sorry Chillypaw but you can sill _die_." the last word seem to choke her. " and your not dieing on me." She forced a laugh.

"Here eat this." something was put close to my face and as I ate it the pain lost a little of its edge. I groaned

"Briarlight, do you think you can go tel Firestar that shes awake?" Said Jayfeather. She nodded and walked- sorry- dragged herself off. Instantly Jayfeather was on me.

"What were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed! Then what would we do? What would we do with out your help?" His controlledish yelling seemed amplified because of my injuries.

"Starclan saved me, its going to be alright. Its the same with when you fell off the big side of the camp." I manged to mumble. Jayfeather said nothing as Briarlight came back in with Firestar. He came over to me and sat down.

"How do you know about that?"

"Uh elders?"

Jayfeather sighed.

"Its good to see your awake. Dovewing was close to having a nervous break down when she burst in to the camp yelling that you fell out of a tree and weren't moving. You sent the camp into a frenzy When Bumblestripe and Hollyleaf Dragged you into the camp.. You weren't alive. When we started to mourn you you started to breath, just faintly. How your alive right now I'll never know. Mousefur calls it a message from Starclan saying that we shouldn't climb trees like squirrels. Everyone is so worried for you. You've been passed out for a day."

_Holy cow, I was out of it for 24 hours?_ I thought. "what'd I miss?"

"Well Blackstar came for a visit." _Alright, that means, oh no! Last night the Dark forest warriors came into the clan territory! _Just then Brambleclaw came in.

"Firestar I need to talk to you." He nodded and they both left.

I had to think. _Lets see if, if the DF came last night then, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing are going to wake up in the old tunnels with Rock and the other Ancients. And why do I have the feeling that I will end up with them? _

Sharp pain shot up my leg and I gritted my teeth. Someday my injuries would heal and I was in no condition o move around, I only hope that day will come before the final fight between the clans and the Dark forest.

Jayfeather gave me some poppy seeds to help me get some sleep. My last thought before drifting off to sleep was,

_That fall really killed me talk about exhausting, people say you only have one life to live, oh wait, I have two! _

**Did I scare you? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks to all of you that have it means a lot more then words can describe!**


	6. Now Alone

**SO sorry for the delay! I feel like a jerk! But here is a fresh new chapter! Warning! Lots of talking! And I forgot to add this but!- I own nothing warriors just Chillypaw!**

**Now Alone **

That night when I fell asleep, it was the worst decision of my life. After I fell asleep, I dreamed I was with Jayfeather in the old tunnels.

"Chillypaw what are you doing here?" Asked Jayfeather.

_What, getting taken from your body while you sleep wasn't what __you__ wanted to do tonight?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Oh you know, Seeing the sights. Where are Lionblaze and Dovewing?" just then the two came in from different tunnels and made their way toward us.

"Hey, Chillypaw? Lionblaze? Jayfeather? What are we doing here? I was just in my nest." said Dovewing.

"Yeah, whats going on?" Asked Lionblaze.

"Well, we're all dreaming and are here because Rock and the other Ancients are _really_ mad at us." I answered.

Then a voice rasped from above us,

"You came." It was Rock. Dovewing squeaked.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Rock." Me and Jayfeather said at the same time.

"How do you know this cat?" Lionblaze murmured to both of us.

"Me and Jayfeather have know each others for moons!" Rock snarled.

"And I've know about him at the exact same time as Jayfeather!" I said but immediately wished I hadn't. Because Rock's head snapped in my direction.

"How?" he hissed.

"I'll tell you later." I said quietly as Rock puffed up and got into a battle like stance. As soon as he did that Lionblaze the same thing.

"This is all your fault!" Rock yowled, it had sent my pelt bristling like nothing else. "You are the Three. If you had never been born, the Dark Forest would not have risen!" He spat. OK that got me angry, what was this guys problem? It wasn't their fault they were born!

"Good God Rock! Calm down!" I shouted at him.

"You have no right to speak you disgusting _two-leg_! Or do you prefer _Human_?" I cringed. The Three whipped around to face me.

"Chillypaw, tell us thats not true." Pleaded Jayfeather. I bowed my head but nodded.

"Oh great Starclan." Jayfeather whispered.

"What! Your a two-leg!" Lionblaze shouted at me.

"How come you never told us?"Dovewing whispered.

"I-I didn't think that would be a great conversation starter, ' Hey, I'm a two-leg, wanna go hunting?'" I murmured. The Three looked at me with such expressions that I wanted to run and hide until the end of the clans.

"Its doesn't matter now! You must find the fourth cat! Find them!" Rock Shrieked, thats when I noticed the other cats older then the Clans themselves. I looked at Jayfeather and saw he had spotted Half Moon.

"Is that Midnight? From the nursery stories?" Dovewing Whispered to Jayfeather. Even though I was closer.

"Yes." I answered. She flinched away from me and I couldn't blame her. I turned back to the Ancients deep in thought. Soon Jayfeather and Midnight were talking but still I thought. _What must they think of me? Will they ever trust me again? Oh God and Starclan help me!_ I was Shaken from my thoughts as a wail was taken up by the Ancients.

"_How dare you abandon us?_"

I looked up to see the ancients advancing on us, pelts bristling, eyes flaming.

"Would you let us die again?" Rock screeched from the ledge. Fear washed over me as they came closer. Water washed around my paws and I jumped back only to land in more water. _Its flooding!_ I thought desperately. Then I remembered what I read in the Last Hope and looked down to see the "water" was really blood. All of our pelts were spiked in fear. Even though I knew we would wake up find, I could help but feel the panic rise in my chest. My white paws were always going to be covered in blood even if I licked away the red. After the final battle I would always have blood on my paws.

_Find the four cat! _Rock's voice wailed in my head. _Find the fourth cat!_

I awoke gasping for breath. I looked over at Dovewing and saw fear glitter her eyes as she looked at me. The fear was from what happen that night. And from finding out who I really was. Dovewing quickly left and I slowly followed. Would they fear me forever? Would they tell anyone? Dovewing had left through the tunnel and went into the forest. I stood alone in the clearing.

From now on would I forever be alone?

**Please review!**


	7. Surprise

**! I know its been a while, and I know you hate excuses, but my dad was in a car crash and I had to go see him in the hospital, then there was school, but thats over! and now hopefully I can update more often now! so, let the story continue!**

**Surprise... **

I poked my head into the warrior's den and saw Jayfeather wake Lionblaze up.

"Lionblaze, we have to talk about the dream." Jayfeather hissed.

"Is Dovewing awake?" Lionblaze asked.

"She's in the forest." I answered. Lionblaze hissed and got into a battle crouch, I instantly took a step back and got into my own battle stance. Wincing at how my leg protested. Lionblaze's eyes glowed with hate and was just about to try and tear me apart when Jayfeather thankfully stepped in front of him.

"Now is not the time!" Jayfeather growled as he slowly backed out of the way and headed for the entrance. I was going to thank him but stopped as I saw him give me a cold stare before passing. Lionblaze followed him and bared his teeth before exiting. I sighed and followed them out of the camp. We walked through the forest being led by Dovewing's trail, I made sure I was at least five tail lengths behind, not wanting to give them any other reason to attack me on site. We followed the trail and it lead us to the lake were Dovewing was sitting on the shore just staring out onto the lake.

She turned as we approached and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What is she doing here?" She asked not taking her eyes off me.

"We need talk. Its about the dream." Jayfeather replied.

"Not with her around." She growled, "She is a twoleg and needs to be chased off so she doesn't endanger the clan."

"Come on guys, look I know this is hard to take in but its still me, still Chillypaw. And right now we need to focus on finding the fourth cat! After the final battle if you don't believe I'm loyal to Thunderclan, then you can kick me out. But I'm staying for this, I have too," And I did, if I wasn't here when the light and the dark collide to determine the fate of the clans, I don't know what I'd do.

Dovewing had relaxed a little and didn't look like she wanted to kill me, but Lionblaze still had that look on his face.

"She's right, we need to find the fourth cat." Said Jayfeather after a moment.

"Its not Ivypool," Dovewing twitched her tail. "I've asked her."

"Did you find out if it was Mothwing?" Lionblaze gazed at Jayfeather.

Jayfeather shook his head "She's given no sign."

"Then it must be Hollyleaf!" I saw hope flare in his eyes.

I sighed on the inside, I had mostly completed the book, just not the last few pages. I knew who the fourth cat was, but I couldn't tell them. _I know much but can say little, for fear of destroying the clans. _I thought glumly. You know, the whole space time continuum. But who knows, maybe me being here had already messed it up. When I look up I see that Jayfeather and Dovewing have gotten into a political debate about who the fourth cat is. Lionblaze swished his tail.

"You can argue about this until the sun comes up! I'm going to find out." Lionblaze got up and started to head back to camp. I was about to follow when a raindrop suddenly landed on my head.

_What? this doesn't happen in the book. perhaps I've changed more then I know. _I think, _wait, rain, that means! _I walk as fast as I can with my leg wincing as it hits the forest floor. I made my way through the forest back to the tree stump. By then its pouring and it feels like ice shards. They must have something personal against me because it hurts like the Dark forest training.

I retrieve the book and stare down at it in shock,

Its completely ruined, the pages are like wielded together and I don't think I could ever make sense of them again. Its just a soggy mess.

_No! I still have like four pages left! Stupid rain! Are you kidding me? MAN! _I growled in frustration and the rain of course only picks up. I shove the book back into the stump before running, but it was much more like stumbling, back to camp, hopefully I didn't catch something with me already hurt the way I am.

I went over to my nest and laid down.

_Oh Starclan help me, I have to know how this battle ends. _I think and winced at the pain in my leg. _And help me get better so I can fight for my clan. My home._


	8. Full moon

**So yeah, don't kill me! I lost the last hope but i found it now and I will try to update in a hour or so, it depends what's going on.**

**SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Full Moon**

Tonight was a full moon. I was anxious, this was the gathering were Mistystar mentions the smell of "rogue and loner" in their territory. I felt horrible that I couldn't tell them that it was the Dark Forest and they should start to prepare for the fight of the clans, but I couldn't because then I might not see the light of another day the next time I fall asleep.

But instead of sticking together, they will only become farther apart. I shook my head, if only my leg was more healed then I would go. I sighed as the patrol left. This was not going to end well.

As soon as I settled down I found myself in the Dark Forest. I walked until I found the clearing and sat down waiting for Tigerstar to appear, my leg felt stiff and it was somewhat hard to walk on but I sucked it up, I must not show weakness here.

I turned as I heard some bushes rustle behind me, I saw Tigerstar walk out of the darkness, he had a strange look on his face.

"So, you came." He sounded bored.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked him getting up and walking over so I stood in front of him.

"You know the battle is coming. And you know that if we want to win, we must be strong." He said while circling me.

"Yes, the clans will be destroyed." Tigerstar was still circling me, now I was feeling nervous.

"You know this and yet you still came, the Dark Forest does not accept weakness." He hissed stopping right behind me, I didn't move to turn around but I wish I had. Tigerstar whipped a paw out and slammed it into my injured leg, I cried out as I fell, Tigerstar was on me and I had to use all of my strength to throw him off.

"You have a weakness, you can not fight." He growled.

"I can fight!" I growled back, I had to convince them I could or they will kill me.

"I can fight, my injury is nothing! It will mean nothing in battle, it will not slow me, if anything it will make me fight harder to make sure I don't get hit." I told him, he listen closely think if I was capable of doing what I'd said.

"I'll let you continue to train, but only if you surpass the others, if I hear that you are lagging then you will have more to worry about then your leg."

He turned to leave but only before saying,

"Now I have an important meeting to attend to, the others are training up ahead, go." Then he left me to think of a way not to get myself creamed tonight by the other trainees.

_What meeting does Tigerstar- Oh, right, the one where Beetlewhisker, _I gulped as I made my way to the others. _Beetlewhisker desides were his true loyalties lie. He will be missed. But at least he has escaped the horrors of the upcoming battle. _I pushed through a bramble and saw cats fighting cats, yowls so loud I'm surprised the clans didn't hear them. It was every cat for themselves, the mentors were sitting nearby watching cats maim each other. One spotted me and growled.

"You! Get in there and fight like a real warrior! Not a kit that just got out of the nursery!" I scrambled into the fight and scratched anything that moved. I knew I had many claw marks but I still fought. This was not what training is, this was what rouges did over a scrap of meat.

This was the Dark Forest, this was a nightmare.


	9. The sign and  Love?

**Told ya**

**The sign and... Love? **

It had been a quarter moon since the gathering. My leg was healing nicely but it would still cramp if I did anything to over productive. I was about to go out hunting when a unthunderclan sent hit my nose, I looked to the tunnel and saw Mothwing enter the camp. My mind drew a blank until I remembered that she was here for Jayfeather, she had a sign. I saw her talk to Firestar and after a bit she left with Jayfeather. I was about to follow when I was stopped by Cherrypaw.

"Can I talk to you Chillypaw?" She asked me. I glanced at the way Jayfeather and Mothwing left.

"Uh, sure." I said Cherrypaw smiled and I followed her out into the woods and we came across a stream and we sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I questioned her. She shuffled her paws a little bit before looking at me.

"Its my brother... He, well, its just." She giggled a little bit before continuing. "Its just that he _really _likes you." I stared at her wide eyed,

"He WHATS!" I shouted.

"He likes you a lot, I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet, its pretty obvious to the rest of the clan." She said, I shook my head.

"But, but, how can he like me? Like that? I didn't. How could I not have known about this?" I said rather loud. but now that I think about it, he had been acting a little strange around me these last few weeks.

"I just wanted to tell you, in case he does something stupid to impress you or something." Cherrypaw said.

"But _me_?" I said still trying to get over it.

"Yes you." She said with a laugh. "Look, I'll tell him if you're not interested, but please think about it, I think Molepaw will be crushed if I tell him you're not interested." She told me before leaving me to my thoughts. I had never really thought about a mate or kits or anything like that.

_Well this is interesting, and why has no one told me before now if everyone else knows about it. _I thought slightly angry. Suddenly I heard something coming through the forest towards my location. Then to my surprise, Molepaw came around a tree.

"Oh, hey, hey there Chillypaw. Didn't, didn't think I'd see you here." He said. I could tell he had been running and had the sneaking suspicion that Cherrypaw had something to do with Molepaw 'accidentally' coming across me.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" He asked now that he had his breathing under control.I thought about saying no but then I saw the hope that showed in his eyes. He was hoping against all hope that I'd say yes.

"Ok, But as long as you carry back all the prey that we catch." I said to him. He looked like he could run around the whole lake and not be tired. We made our way through the forest when I sented mouse. Waving my tail for Molepaw to stop I got into a hunters crouch and spotted the sucker a few cat lengths away, I judged the distance and pounced, landing on it perfectly and killing in one swift bite.

"Wow!" Molepaw cheered. "That was great!" I picked up the mouse and buried it near the tree. I was about to say thanks when pain coursed through my leg, I called out and fell to the floor.

"Chillypaw!" Molepaw cried. He rushed over and helped me stand, "Are you ok?" He asked in a worried voice. He really did have feelings for me.

"Yeah," I said through gritted teeth. "Just perfect. Let's continue to hunt."

"But you're hurt!" Ok, maybe having someone have a thing for you was not all that good if they worried about every little thing. But something warm spread through out my chest at the concern in Molepaw' voice.

"Alright, if it makes you feel better we can go back to camp. Just grab the mouse and we'll go." I told him. He got it and we left towards camp.

"You can lean on me if you want." He said sheepishly around the mouse. I was about to say no that I could do it on my own. But I could tell he was trying and I leaned against him. He seemed surprised at first and a small pur escaped him and he looked at me embarrassed. I smiled at him and purred myself, yeah, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Maybe this was the start of something new.


	10. Brambleclaw finds the truth

**I hope you all had a great 4th! **

**Brambleclaw find the truth**

I awoke the next morning and poked my head out of the den, Lionblaze was pacing the clearing with an irritated look on his face.

"Your up early, young 'un!" Purdy called from across the clearing at Lionblaze.

"I'm waiting for the dawn patrol." Lionblaze told the elder, I was a little worried, Lionblaze would need his sleep with the final battle so close. I poked my head back inside wanting to sleep a little bit more, last night's me and some others had gone into the territories and I felt incredibly guilty and I wanted to rest. But it seemed that just as soon as I closed my eyes a paw prodded me awake. I opened one eye to see Jayfeather standing in front of me.

"Chillypaw, we need to talk." I sighed and got to my feet, I followed him out and over to Lionblaze by the beech and settled in its shadows. They said nothing and it was pretty awkward until Dovewing came over with Ivypool who looked like she got hit by a bus.

"What is it?" She yawned as she reached us.

"You two have to tell us about what's happening in the Dark Forest," He hissed looking between both of us, I shuffled my paws and turned to Ivypool who had flattened her ears.

"Your scents are all over the Clan territory." Lionblaze growled to us.

"Brokenstar says we need to learn the Clan territories so we can help one another." Ivypool said.

"And they believe that?" Lionblaze said. He had a point, haven't they heard the stories about him when they were in the nursery? Come on!

"Yeah, and some really want the crazy and delusional cats to win." I added. Lionblaze turned on me.

"Who are they? We need to tell their leaders."

"They still might change their minds once the battle starts." Ivypool Butted in just as I was about to blab a _whole_ bunch of names, I stared at her completely irritated. What was she thinking exactly? "We have to do as he says, or else he'll kill us, he killed Beetlewhisker." She said tail quivering. Everyones eyes widen.

"Now we know what we're up against." Jayfeather growled. But truth be told, they had no idea.

"We must tell Firestar," Lionblaze got up and walked into the clearing, he looked over his shoulder at us. "Come on Ivypool and Chillypaw." We followed him to Firestar's den. Brambleclaw looked up in surprise, "What are you doing here?" He was sitting beside Firestar.

"You need to know what's going on." Lionblaze said to them, I braced myself. "Ivypool and Chillypaw have been visiting the Dark Forest in their dreams, they've been spying for us."

Brambleclaw jerked his head up, "What in the name of Starclan is going on?" Firestar was the one to reply,

"The Dark Forest is rising Brambleclaw," His eyes gleamed at us. "And they are the ones invading our territory every night, am I right?" Ivypool nodded, "Brokenstar and Tigerstar are training warriors from all the clans in their dreams, now he's found a way to bring them into the Clans land."

"Will I ever escape my father?" Brambleclaw growled. Poor guy. I looked to Firestar and saw his eyes glazed,

"This battle has been coming for a long time." He said finally.

"What battle?" Leafpool's voice made me whip around, she entered with Squirrelflight.

"Who are we fighting? Asked Squirrelflight.

"Tell them everything." I heard Firestar murmur to Lionblaze. "While you four are gone, Chillypaw and Ivypool can tell me what's been happening in their dreams." Lionblaze looked reluctant but nodded and left with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool.

"Now," Firestar started, his gaze flickering between both of us. "What's been happening?"

I swallowed.

"Where to start?"

**R and R**


	11. Family

**I know this chapter is really crappy so please don't hate me! I just needed to move the story along because its almost time for the big battle!**

Family

Me, Ivypool, and Firestar had talked a long time after Lionblaze had left with the others. It had been sunset before we finished. Ivypool left first but I stayed behind, tonight was the night the tree would find the fourth.

"Firestar?" I said quietly still unsure if I should do this. I sat down in front of the entrance to the den.

"Yes Chillypaw?" Firestar said walking over to where I was and sitting down next to me. I gave a big sigh.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm more than just a cat, I don't belong here in the forest with you and the Clans." I whispered. Firestar was silent waiting for me to continue.

"I know that you have every right not to want me to be in Thunderclan anymore but.. I was a hum- Twoleg before I came to be a warrior, actually I didn't really 'come' more or less I was given the gift to be a warrior." I cringed waiting for Firestar to snarled at me to get out like what Lionblaze did. It never came, I slowly looked up at Firestar who was looking back at me intently.

"I knew you were different the moment you stepped into our camp. I am glad that you trust me enough to tell me this, now, does anyone else know?" He asked me so that it sounded like he was asking me to go on a dawn patrol. I was too shocked to say anything at first but I soon got my voice back.

"What! You,but, I-I, I just told you I was a two leg! and you're not upset? Who are you and what have you done to the real Firestar?" I somewhat yelled. Firestar gave a smile, well as much of a smile as a cat could.

"I am the real Firestar, but really Chillypaw, who else knows? This is very important."

"I told the three but no one else but you." Firestar gave a sigh of relief and turned back to the opening of the den to look out onto the camp. After a moment he spoke,

"Chillypaw," He started, "I can only imagine how this must be for you. You are young in this life and you must miss your family being torn from them how you were, with no warning and no choice." When he said that I was shocked but then shame filled me. My family. I had not given them a second thought since becoming a warrior, how could I not have remembered them? I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes as I fought to keep them from spilling. Firestar placed his tail on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Chillypaw, I didn't mean to upset you." I shook my head and got my feelings under control.

"No, its ok. I just-" I shook my head again and stood up, tonight was too important for Firestar to be up.

"Look, you need to sleep because something big will happen to you, and I need to get to the Dark Forest anyway." I left and bounded down the rocks and made my way over to my nest. I curled up and closed my eyes but a thought kept bothering me.

What must my family be thinking?

I had been away for about a month. Had they thought I ran away or was kidnapped or even dead somewhere? Just thinking about it made me sick. But I need to fall asleep, tomorrow was a big day. Brightheart would have her kits and the leaders would meet to finally find out about the Dark Forest.

I shut my eyes and soon reopened them to the sound of cats shrieking into the night.

**It sucked I know! Pleasedontmurderme!**


	12. The battle starts

The battle starts

The call "Brightheart has kitted!" Woke me up from a long training in the Dark Forest. Padded out of the den to see almost everyone else in the clearing. Soon Dovewing came for me saying Firestar wanted to talk to us, I followed her over to Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Firestar.

"Jayfeather has united Starclan," I heard Firestar say, "And now I must unite the clans."

"He is the fourth cat." Jayfeather said with glowing eyes. I purred at _last _he finds out. It was killing me not to tell him. The fourth had come at last.

CGCGCG

I crossed the tree bridge leading to the island with Lionblaze in front of me and had Dovewing behind me. When we were at the island it didn't take long for the other clans to show up, then a little after that everyone started to fight.

"Starclan and the dark forest have always been beyond our reach, now you're telling us we are a part of a war between them?" Blackstar said.

"No," I said everyone looked at me like they just now noticed I was there, "The Dark Forest wants revenge on all the clans, they will not stop until we are destroyed. We have to unite once again to defeat our enemies. We have to unite like we did when Bloodclan threatened to take our homes in the old forest. We have to stay together like when we went on the long journey to find the lake. If the four clans choose to face this threat alone, the era of the Clans will be over." I said darkly, everyone looked deep in thought at what I'd said. Then Firestar spoke up,

"But we will not face this threat alone, we have the three. And myself." Then Firestar and the three plunged into how they had powers and what they could do. it seemed forever before the other Clans agreed to join together to face the Dark Forest. I smiled, now we stood together.

"Now, I understand why Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing are here. But why is Chillypaw?" Asked Mistystar.

"I also have a power." I replied.

"And what is that?" Said Blackstar.

"I can make my fur turn hard, almost like a rock, it gets very spiky and I can stab cats with it." Everyone but the three looked at me like I was crazy.

"But you're not one of the three." Said Onestar.

"Yes, but Starclan gave this power to me so that I can help the clans and take the Dark Forest down." Everyone nodded and arrangements were made about what would happen and sending warriors into another's land. Then it was time to go back to camp.

When we got there Firestar explained to the Clan what was happening. They were all shocked and they pulled it together and we started training.

_How_ _am I going to be well enough to fight if I'm training 24/7? _I thought as exhaustion set in. but I continued to train with the others on ways to best bring down an opponent. After a few hours I walked back into the clearing and saw Brambleclaw with Molepaw and Cherrypaw,

"Molepaw, Cherrypaw, and Chillypaw will be messengers for the clans." I stopped cold, no way was I going to be a messenger. Apparently Firestar had the same idea because he came over and said that I would be a fighter.

"But why?" whined Cherrypaw

"Because she has a destiny to complete." He said turning to me. Just then Cloudtail yowled.

"They're gone!"

"Who's gone?" Asked Firestar. but I knew who was missing.

"Birchfall, Blossomfall, and Mousewhisker." He said frantically. "We've looked all over, they're nowhere to be found."

"Firestar thought about it for a moment before sighing, "They will have to save themselves." I started to run back to the training hollow when my leg locked and I fell to the floor. Firestar and the others rushed over.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked, I nodded but winced at I got back to my feet. Firestar looked at me sadly,

"Chillypaw, if your leg does that in battle, you will die. I can't let you fight." I felt like someone had frozen me in ice.

"What?" I whispered. This was not supposed to happen!

"I'm sorry, go to the medicine den and rest, I am truly sorry." I shook my head as tears filled my eyes, this wasn't happening! But it was. I slowly made my way over to the medicine den and laid down. What was I going to do? I growled. I was _not_ going to stay here, I _was_ going to fight. When the fighting started I would sneak out and fight.

Soon I sented that the cats from the other clans were here. I sat up and flicked my tail back and forth. Suddenly a shriek rang from beyond the Shadowclan border from what I could tell. I stopped moving and strande my senses as far I they could go listening for a sign of where they were.

"Stay strong and good luck." I heard Firestar say. I saw Graystripe lash his tail, that was the signal to begin fighting back.

This was it, the battle of the Clans had started.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed! But I will try to update as soon as I can!**


	13. A sacrifice

Into battle 

When the Dark Forest broke through the bramble barrier, it literally was, all hell breaking loose. I was about to plunge into battle when I heard a voice from behind me,

"Chillypaw wait." I whipped around to find three cats standing at the back of the den. Bluestar, Yellowfang, and here was a surprise, Brittleface.

"Chillypaw if you go out there, it will end badly because of your leg." Yellow fang said.

"But what are you guys doing here? You're not supposed to be here yet." I shot back, angry at what they were saying. I winced as my leg sent a shot of pain through me. The three cats came closer,

"Chillypaw," Bluestar started, "We have come to help you fulfil your destiny of saving the clans. Starclan has kept this secret since the beginning, and never has it been told to a living cat before. ANd never before has it been done." She took a deep breath before continuing, "There is a way for you to be healed completely, but it comes at a cost."

"And what is that cost?" I asked warily,

"It is the cost of a life force, but that force must come from on willingly and from some on of Starclan."

"But if I take someones life force, won't that mean that they will end existing?" I said completely nodded. "Ok, but I still don't see-" But then I stopped as Brittleface came and sat in front of me, then I realized.

"Brittleface, you would give up your life force, your spirit, for me?" I whispered quietly. She looked me straight in the eye,

"Yes, but also for my Clan. Chillypaw, my time with the Clans is over, but you... You have a chance to make a greater difference." Then she slowly leaned closer and we touched noses, white hot pain coursed through me. I opened my mouth to scream but couldn't. I opened my eyes and saw Brittleface on last time before she exploded right in front of me into hundreds of tiny stars, they held her shape for a split second before starting to swirl around me, they expanded around me to create a sphere of tiny stars, then they all rushed back to my body and I screamed.

I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes again until I opened them and stared up at Bluestar and Yellowfang from the floor. Bluestar and Yellowfang looked concern, and that was saying something for Yellowfang. I gradually got to my paws.

"Chillypaw," Bluestar said, "How do you feel?" I shook my head.

"I feel like I could go and kick some Dark Forest psychos into next week." I turned and raced outside the medicine den with the two Thunderclan cats right behind me. My leg felt great, like it was never injured, maybe even better. The Dark Forest better watch out, because I was coming and there was nothing they could do to stop me.

I looked across the battlefield and my mind flashed back to the one time Windclan invaded Thunderclan and all the Clans got involved turning Thunderclan territory into a warzone. But this time we were prepared, this time we had the power of three, I jumped into the fray and bowled into a Dark Forest warrior Firestar was fighting. And this time, we had the fourth.

"Chillypaw! You shouldn't be here! You need to-" But then Yellowfang interrupted,

"Firestar you mouse brain! Now is not the time to be chatting! Now is the time to defend your clan!" Then she went and tackled a Dark warrior.

"But your leg. You could get killed if it fails you!" He said to me. I gave him smile and to show him my leg was fine I twisted on my front right paw and lashed out, catching an on coming Dark warrior full in the face, he was sent flying back screeching. I looked at Firestar with triumph.

"H-how-" But I stopped him,

"I'll explain later, but right now Yellowfang is right we need to focus and teach these rejects a lesson!" Firestar nodded and we split up, intent on taking down the Dark Forest, and teaching them that you mess with the clans, you get the warriors.

**Sorry it took me awhile to update! I have stuff going on so it might be awhile before I update again. Please don't hate me for what I did to Brittleface! Let me know if you think I ruined it with that but I kind of liked it. The battle's not over yet so stay tuned!**


	14. Hollyleaf's final journey

Hollyleaf's final journey

"Chillypaw! What are you doing? Why are you attacking your clan mates?" An angry voice hissed from behind me. I whirled around to see to my surprise, Ratscar.

"Ratscar! Look I'm so sorry for killing you! I know now that you're not evil it was just a mistake!"

"No, it was never a mistake for me to join the Dark Forest, but you, you are a traitor and must die!" He lunged at me, bowling me over. I panicked before I remember, hey, I have powers. Focusing I turned my fur into spikes and impaled Ratscar. He yowled and fell, bleeding all over the place. He tried to stand but had lost too much blood.

"Ratscar, I am _so _sorry." He was about to growl something but his breathing stopped and his form faded never to return. In original history Ratscar lived and made his loyalty with the clans, but me having killed him in the Dark Forest must have filled his heart with hate. I looked around for someone else to beat up but noticed the clearing was empty. We had fought off their first attack.

Cats were trying to fix the barrier as best they could, warriors were going to the medicine den for injuries.

"Someone's coming! They're injured!" Dovewing shouted. I closed my eyes,

_Hollyleaf._

I ran over and looked down on her. blood was everywhere and I knew she didn't have long.

"Hollyleaf." I said urgently. "Hollyleaf, you need to stay focused on me. eyes on me." Her gaze slowly met mine. "Good, now Hollyleaf you have to stay with us, know why? Because Fallen Leaves is coming, uh huh, girl Fallen Leaves is coming and remember when he said you would see him again? Well, he's coming and you just need to hold on a little bit longer." I reassured her. Lifting my head up I shout as loud as I could,

"**FALLEN LEAVES. HOLLYLEAF NEEDS YOU!**" The shout echoed off the silent clearing.

"Who's 'Fallen Leaves'? questioned Tigerheart. I shushed him. listening. suddenly a figure crashed through the barrier. one look and I was sure.

Fallen Leaves had come.

"Its a Dark Forest warrior!" Someone shouted.

"NO! This is Fallen Leaves, Hes an ancient. he was around before Starclan!" I shouted back. Fallen Leaves went to Hollyleaf's side, his eyes glistened.

"Hollyleaf, I-I came back. Like I promised remember?" His voice thick with emotion. Hollyleaf gave a small smile.

"I remember. Fallen Leaves, thank you. For, _everything._" Hollyleaf's last words. A wail went up.

"Hollyleaf no!" Leafpool cried.

Just then, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Blossomfall burst through the thorn barrier.

"You traitors." Firestar snarled advancing on the beaten warriors. But I was too distracted by Leafpool dragging Hollyleaf's body away to really pay attention.

"More are coming! We saw them!"

"Warriors, prepare for attack!" Firestar howled. I sighed looking myself over, I was covered in blood, very little white fur showed through the red.

"So, who ready for round two?" I said. A scream split the air, and a wave of shadows crashed down on us.

**R and R!**


	15. I can't save them all

I can't save them all -

"Badger!" The cry sounded and most of the cats scattered from the badgers direction. But I ran right up to her.

"Midnight! Great timing as always!" I said to her she nodded as Firestar approached.

"Midnight, it's alright she's with us!" This reassured the warriors and they continued to fight.

"Half moon!" Jayfeather's cry sounded a lot like a wail. "Are you here?"

"Jay's wing!" I saw Half moon race over to Jayfeather. I smiled and turned back to the fight. Just then a cat shoved past me.

Breezepelt.

I was him tackle Lionblaze. I saw him attempt to talk to Breezepelt, but he would have none of it. Then out of nowhere Crowfeather came and knocked Breezepelt off of Lionblaze. I couldn't hear what they said because then I had to turn my attention to a clan Dark Forest warrior. Lashing out with my paw I sent him reeling. His eyes were forced closed because I had managed to claw across his eyes. He yowled and began to back up and shaking his head. I advanced on him.

"You won't have to suffer anymore." I told him. I slashed his throat opened. He fell and blood gushed from the wound. I honestly wanted to be sick, this was wrong. But if I wanted to help the clans I had to keep my head and continue to fight.

"Whitestorm!" I heard Graystripe yell. I froze for a second. _Mousefur. _This was a moment that I had to stop. I ran over to the elders den. I arrived just in time to see a Dark Forest warrior lunge from behind them and take Mousefur in she jaws.

"No!" Me and Longtail shouted at the same time. I jumped the tabby, she dropped Mousefur in surprise. Rolling over I was slightly crushed by her weight. She pinned me on my stomach.

"I've seen you before," She hissed. "You're one of us. You think you can beat me? You think-" But she ended in a gurgling gasp. My fur had impaled her. Blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, yes I do think I can beat you." I said as I shook her body off me. I slowly went over to Mousefur, But I knew she was dead. I felt cold inside. So far I hadn't been able to save anybody. Longtail wailed. bowed my head. _Next time will be different. _I vowed. I looked around the clearing.

"The other clans are winning!" A voice cheered. I turned and saw Cherrypaw and Molepaw had come back to Thunderclan at last. I felt relief fill me, Molepaw was safe. I scanned the rest of the clearing and saw Poppyfrost fighting alongside her sister Honeyfern.

"Lets make these fox-hearts run all the way back to the Dark Forest." I heard Firestar growl. _With pleasure. _I thought, I clawed a passing cat and they yowled. I ran along their side and used my tail to stab them, they stumbled and I finished them off with one last bite.

"Chillypaw!" Fire called, "Go with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Runningwind, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing. Make sure they don't come back!" I nodded and followed the group out.

"I saw a scratch of moonlight," Sandstorm breathed, "That must be a good sign!"

"Not for the Clans." Mapleshade stepped into view.

**I'll update ASAP! **

**R and R!**


	16. But I can try

- But I can try 

"Chillypaw, I thought you were going to grow to be a marvelous Dark Forest warrior, but now you'll never get the chance because you'll be dead before the night is out." She then lunged at Sandstorm and I could only watch in horror as Mapleshade pinned her.

"You have everything I wanted Sandstorm! A mate that loved me, kits that I could watch grow up and have kits of their own, the respect of my clanmates! I should have had all that! Mapleshade snarled, her eyes full of pure rage. Suddenly a star filled pelt raced up and slammed into Mapleshade, knocking her off Sandstorm. _Spottedleaf. _

"You won't hurt her, she made Firestar happy!" Spottedleaf told Mapleshade. Mapleshade snarled then lunged. For me, time froze. No, this would not happen again, I couldn't save Hollyleaf, and I couldn't save Mousefur. But with Spottedleaf it would be a different story. I can't save them all, but I can try.

What felt like slow motion I also lunged, not at Spottedleaf but infront of her. Instead of hitting Spottedleaf, Mapleshade got my rock hard fur full on the face. We were both knocked to the side, I warily got to me feet just having the wind be forced out of me. Mapleshade writhed on the forest floor, her face cut opened from my fur. I gave a nod to Spottedleaf who went and stood over Mapleshade.

"Mapleshade, you time of causing cats to suffer is finally over." And with that Spottedleaf drew back her paw, and brought her claws down across her neck. I smiled, this was how it was supposed to be.

"Spottedleaf!" I saw Firestar cry. He came over and they touched noses. _What happens next? _I thought. but then I remembered. Poppyfrost was in danger. I took off towards camp, I busted through what remained of the bramble barrier in just enough time to see Brokenstar jump on Ferncloud.

"No more!" I screeched, no more deaths, no more suffering. I will not let these kits grow up without their mother. I tackled Brokenstar right before he could bite Ferncloud's neck. I pummeled my back paws into his soft stomach, digging deeper and deeper with my front claws.

"You should have stayed in the rat hole you have to call home!" I hissed in his ear as I felt his pulse grow weaker because of all the blood that was leaving his body. "I'd say see you in hell, but I already have." Were my final words to him, then Brokenstar was no more, his body faded and I checked to see if Ferncloud was alright. She was gathered around her kits protectively.

"Chillypaw thank you," She said fear still in her eyes. "If you hadn't come I would hate to know what would have happened." But we both knew exactly what would have happened.

"Brokenstar is dead!" The cry went up and I saw Thistleclaw had shouted it. "Retreat!" The Dark Forest warriors scattered, running away as fast as their paws could carry them. This is as far as I had gotten in the book before it was destroyed. I had no idea what was going to happen next.

But right before I could see if anybody else was hurt, the barrier shook and to my great surprise. Out stepped Hawkfrost.


	17. Personal Battles

Personal battles

****Hawkfrost staggered,he was bleeding, and looked really beat up. Good.  
>"Let me return to my Clan." He said glaring at his half brother.<br>Everyone was watching, no one moved. We all looked to Firestar. But a cry of distress broke the silence, Ivypool darted forward.  
>"You killed Hollyleaf!" She sprang at Hawkfrost claws he easily blocked then tossed her, she landed with ease though.<br>"No!" Shouted Dovewing, she went to help Ivypool but I held her back. Somethings need to be alone.  
>"You murderer!Liar!Betrayer!" She viciously clawed at his eyes and tried to gut him with her back claws. He howled, then somehow flung her off, then he attempted to crush her.<br>"You're the traitor. And this time I'll kill you." He growled. Screw personal battles, if someone was going to fight, the clan should help. One cat can't defend the clan alone, no matter how hard they try, we clan cats defend the clan together. Thats why I shot out and bowled Hawkfrost off of her.  
>"You that's rich coming from you, coming from a clan thats made of tradiors." I Hissed to him.<br>"This isn't your fight, Kittypet." Hawkfrost hissed back.  
>"Oh but Hawkfrost, I've watched you grow up, I know your mother was Sasha, she was a kittypet, you also once had a brother, I believe his name was Tadpole? Yes, I remember that if it wasn't for you he'd still be alive. He wouldn't have drowned, isn't that right Hawk?" Low blow I know.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about." Hawkfrost said but his voice said differently. I began to advance,  
>"Like I've said, I've watched you grow up. I've watched every single cat in this clearing grow up, I know how they're here, and what makes them, them." Hawkfrost began to back away from me. I stopped moving. "I have even seen the cats in the other clans grown up! I know why they've down what they've done also! And there's one other thing I know,"<br>"And what might that be?"  
>"Brambleclaw is going to be the one to kill you." I smiled as Hawkfrost's mouth opened a little like he was about to speak. But he never had the chance because Brambleclaw flew through the air tackling Hawkfrost.<br>"She right you know." Were Brambleclaw's last words to his brother before he finished him.  
>"And another one bites the dust!" I cheered, it was over we had won.<br>"There's one thing I don't understand." Ivypool said as she walked up to me. "Where's Tigerstar? I haven't seen him for the entire battle." Oh, right, self appointed leader of the cast outs.  
>"Why, I'm right here my dear. And don't worry, the battle has only just begun." A cruel voice said and I turned to see Tigerstar had entered the camp.<br>"Awwww, come on!" I whined as Tigerstar laughed.**  
>There is a possible 2-3 chapters after this. Just wanted to tell you!<strong>


	18. The Final Battle

the final fight "Tigerstar get out of here. You've lost, there's no way you can win. Maybe the rest of you army come, and maybe its to much for us, but its all on you. Because You'll never get what you really want." I told him,  
>"And what do you think I want? What could any of you pathetic kittypets possible think I want?" He called across the clear.<br>"You want to kill Firestar, since the moment he set foot into the old forest so many moons ago." I stepped in front of Firestar. "But if you want to do that then you'll have to kill me first." I Said defiantly.  
>"Only you? This is going to go faster then I first thought." Tigerstar laughed again.<br>"You'll have to go kill me too." Graystripe said standing beside me. Firestar and Graystripe friends for the beginning to the very end.  
>"Me too," Lionblaze said also and walked over to us.<br>"And I." Cinderheart stood by Lionblaze. The call went around the clearing, soon the entire clan was standing beside me, the entire clan and even those who came from the other clans stood to protect our leader, the one that's been there from the very start.  
>"No," Firestar said calmly, cats parted to let him pass. "This battle has been apart of my destiny from the moment I was born. I have to do this." Firestar was now standing by my side, in between me and Graystripe.<br>"Graystripe thank you for all you have given me over the seasons, without you I might have never been introduced to the clans." Graystripe bowed his head.  
>"And Chillypaw, you have helped me more then once in your short time here. I hope you know that nobody can live forever, and we all must meet our destiny. I must face mine now." Firestar looked Tigerstar strate in the eye,<br>"I'll make you wish you never came to the clans." Tigerstar.  
>"No cat can ever make me regret coming to the clans." Replied Firestar, Tigerstar snarled, then without warning lunged at Firestar. They rolled before Firestar pushed himself away from Tigerstar.<br>"Has it been worth it Tigerstar? All the death? All the pain?"  
>"Every moment." Tigerstar flattened his ears. He lunged again and they continued to fight, slashing, biting, snarling mass.<br>"You lived like a rogue, now you can die like one." Firestar flew at Tigerstar, with a roar like growl he sank his teeth into Tigerstar's throat. Tigerstar convulsed one then was still.  
>Silence.<br>"Tigerstar is gone!" Dovewing yowled. That's when the world exploded. Lightning had struck a tree that was right beside Firestar. Smoke and dust blocking our view of Firestar. It started to rain and the smoke cleared. I was horrified at what I saw, Firestars lifeless body.  
>"Firestar!" Howled Sandstorm.<br>_No_! I cried inside my head. What kind of ending was this?! Firestar was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. I stood numb for the longest time, even as Starclan started to speak. I could only breathe, my mind blank.  
>"His spirit is leaving." Jayfeather said. Firestar's gaze swept the clearing, he meet mine and somehow I knew it was going to be ok. Call me crazy but I knew it was going to be ok.<br>"It's time to go." Said Bluestar.  
>"Don't worry Sandstorm I'll take care of him until its your time!" Shouted Spottedleaf as they left.<br>"Look!" Sorreltail said in wonder as Mousefur's spirit bounded across the clearing to join Hollyleaf and Firestar. I watched as they left through the thorn barrier. Now that was a mess.  
>"Bramblestar!" Said Sandstorm,<br>"Bramblestar!" Said Lionblaze raising his muzzle to the sky, the cheer was taken up,  
>"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" I cheered with them. I cheered like there was no tomorrow, and there almost was none.<br>"Squirrelflight, will you be my deputy?" Brambleclaw asked her.  
>"Yes! Bramblestar I accept!" Squirrelflight ? Now this was a surprise, I can see why he choose her but honestly, I thought he'd choose Lionblaze. Anybody else?<br>A breeze stirred my pelt as if someone had walked past me. Then I saw two figures standing watching us, One was a badger, and the other was what appeared to be a hairless cat with big eyes.  
><em>Thank you.<em> I heard in my head, and Judging from the looks on Jayfeather's, Lionblaze's, and Dovewing's faces, they heard it too. Then the voice continued.  
><em>There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paw. They will find a fourth, and the battle between light and dark will be won. A new leader will rise from the shadows of his death, and the Clans will survive beyond the memories of his memories. this is how it has always been, and how it will always be.<em>  
><em>With some help of course<em>. I thought grinning.

**There will be one more chapter!**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue 

That night we had buried the dead, it was hard for me to see the body of Firestar and the other disappear. For a week the Clans stayed to themselves, mourning the dead and rebuilding their ruined camps. Bramblestar had gone and gotten his nine lives and everything was calm. And another thing, Bramblestar when he got back from getting his nine lives named me, Molepaw,and Cherrypaw, warriors because of our bravery in the battle. Yes, I was now a true warrior. I was Chillygaze once again, Molepaw is now Molewhisker, and Cherrypaw is now Cherryseed.

Everything was calm until Starclan visited me in my dreams.

"Chillygaze." I opened my eyes to see I was once again in Starclan's hunting grounds surrounded by just about every warrior cat I'd ever know over the series. You know, the ones that aren't evil.

"Oh, hi. What's going on?" I asked and the Starclan warriors all looked at one another. Then Firestar, who had Spottedleaf on his right and Runningwind to his left, spoke.

"You have completed your destiny. And now you have a choice, you can choose to stay with the Clans, be a warrior, and serve your clan until you join Starclan. Or,"

"Or?" I whispered.

"Or you can go back to being a twoleg." My jaw dropped, I could be human again?

"I can go home?" Firestar nodded. Tallstar stepped forward.

"But be warned, if you choose to be a twoleg again then you will lose all memory of being with the Clans." He said solemnly.

"WHAT! So I can choose to be a warrior, stay with the clans, but never see my family ever again. Or be human and forget any of this ever happened?" I said distraught.

"It your choice." Said a she cat, that she cat was Hollyleaf who was actually sitting next to Ashfur of all cats. Weird.

But what should I choose? Stay a warrior, know that I helped beat one of the greatest threats of all time, protect Thunderclan, be a hero. And maybe, one day have kits.

Or I could go back to my old life, not remember any of this. Go back to normal, plain, human me. And live with my family and be just like every other human out there.

I shook my head, the choice was obvious. I looked around at all the Starclan warriors, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan. once separate but now one. Jayfeather was right, the barriers are only in our minds. Now matter what, I would always be part human part warrior. Even though my choice might say differently for some.

"I hope they can forgive me." I said to the surrounding cats. Flametail bowed his head.

"I know they will understand." I smiled sadly.

"So you know my choice?"

"Chillygaze, we have always known." Said Stonefur who was sitting beside Bluestar.

I sighed, this was it, no going back.

"I'm ready." I said, then everything turned white.

CGCGCGCG 

I opened my eyes.

Sunlight streamed on my face, ugh, Monday. I got up and stretched. I smiled and got out of my bed, and made myself presentable. Then I walked outside and raised my head to the sun of a new dawn. I breathed, But for some reason I had the feeling that I was missing something, something important.

"Hey Chillygaze!" My head snapped in the direction of Squirrelflight's voice.

"You're going to the gathering tonight, or did you forget?"

"Oh right! Sorry I just forgot for a moment."

"I hope you don't also forget you are training Lilypaw along with Molewhisker and Seedpaw. Then Cherryseed, Bramblestar, and Blossomfall will join you later with Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw.

"Good to know." I replied, I went to wake my apprentice. Molewhisker and Seedpaw were already waiting for us at the training hollow. Seven moons had passed since I made my choice.

Did I miss being human? More than anything. But I was a warrior, and I would forever protect the Clans, not just Thunderclan. Because after the battle the clans have stopped marking the borders, because we all realised that the borders are only in our minds. No matter what happens from now on we were all one clan.

Just the other day Windclan was having problems with two dogs that some humans let loose. Me, spiderleg, and Lionblaze went to help. And Riverclan had sent some warriors too. Like I said, one clan. If one clan wanted to send a message to another clan all they have to do is go directly to that camp, they weren't questioned only greeted. All the clans prospered because of not having to do border patrol they could spend more time hunting.

Oh, and another thing, I was going to have kits.

CGCGCGCG

"Brindlekit stop tormenting your brother, and Moonkit please stop teasing you sister." I sighed, just then Coalkit pounced on Brindlekit and she squealed in excitement. My three kits started to chase each other around the nursery. But then Molewhisker entered and they all jumped him.

"Kits be nice to your father, he's been out catching food for our clan and Shadowclan, they're having a shortage and we have to help them.

"When I grow up I'll help the other clans just like you do!" Brindlekit told her father. She looked most like him with her brown and white coat, I had named her in honor of Brindleface. Coalkit was all black but had a white spot right in the middle of his forehead. Moonkit was a silver kit with fur that when out in the moonlight, looked like it was on fire, silver fire.

"I'll be back in a moment, me and Lilybreeze have to give prey to Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt in the elders den." Molewhisker left and Daisy came up next to me and sat down. Purdy had passed last winter, he was old and wasn't strong enough to fight off sickness.

"Mother, tell us of the time before the clan were one!" Begged Moonkit,

"Yeah! Before the final battle for the Clans!" Added Coalkit.

"Alright, Many moons ago the Clans were divided, they helped each other only when Starclan told them too-"

"How could the clans have ever not been together?" Questioned Brindlekit, "How had we survived so long by staying separate?"

"When I'm a warrior I'll help make sure all the clans are safe and if one clan need me I'll be there in an instant!" Cried Moonkit. Oh how things had changed, before the battle all any kit could talk about was how they were going to attack the other clans and defeat them. Now all kits said they were going to protect all the Clans.

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" I asked them, they immediately quieted down and I continued. Soon they were sleeping peacefully and Molewhisker reentered.

"Heathertail's here to warn us of a fox that was seen near the lake. Onestar wants to help create a plan to drive it from the clans." He said.

"That's good, have you seen Leafpool by any chance?" I said, Molewhisker shook his head and I smiled, the other day when I went out into the forest I could have sworn I sented Leafpool's sent along with another, familiar, Windclan warrior sent. I think you know who I'm talking about.

"Well thats ok." Molewhisker settled down beside me. I purred, this was perfect, the Clans were going to forever be one, I had kits and an awesome mate.

I had given up being human a long time ago, my kits were almost ready to be apprentices. And the clans had entered a golden age. I fell asleep with Molewhisker next to me. I was a warrior.

And I was home.

_End. _

**I would like to thank all of you who stuck with me from the beginning! You guys helped me with this story and I hope you had as much fun with this as I did! This is the final Warrior cats story I will be doing but who knows, if I like the survivors series I might do something with that. **

**This is Chillygaze the warrior, signing off for the last time. CHOW!**


End file.
